Poor Soul and Little Soul
by Hardman
Summary: Short fic about a young Misato and Shinji


Everything to do with Eva doesn't belong to me, it belongs to Gainax  
According to the Red Cross Book, after Second Impact Misato suffered from agnosia, or loss of speech. I started thinking about how she started talking again, what were the influences. So the following is just a little idea I cooked up.  
  
Poor Soul and Little Soul  
  
Two people are walking down a corrider, one of them, a young woman, is carrying a young boy, who is looking at the corrider with wide eyes. They go through the door at the end of the corrider, to find a room with toys scattered all over the place. The rooms occupier is a teenage girl. She is sitting on the floor in the corner, dressed in blue pyjamas.  
  
Woman:So this is Misato Katsuragi, poor girl.  
  
Man:Yui why did you ask to come here.  
  
Yui:I felt sorry for her, I wanted to see if I could help her in some way Professor.  
  
Fuyutsuki:I thought I told you to call me Kouzou.  
  
Yui:Old habits die hard.  
  
Fuyutsuki:I don't see how you can help, you're a bioengineer, not a psychiatrist.  
  
Yui:There maybe something medically wrong with her, I feel responsible.  
  
Fuyutsuki:You shouldn't, you weren't responsible for what happened.  
  
Yui:But I should have known that SEELE would try something like that.  
  
Fuyutsuki:Second impact is not your fault, besides there is nothing physically wrong with her.  
  
Yui:I just want to make sure.  
  
The young boy in her arms points towards the girl.  
  
Shinji:Pretty girl!  
  
Fuyutsuki:(Laughs) Looks like little Shinji is going to be quite a ladies man!  
  
Both adults are giggling at Shinji's comment, which cause the him to blush.  
  
Shinji:Mama, down pease.  
  
Yui:Okay Shinji, but it's please not pease.  
  
Shinji:Pease.  
  
Yui:(Looks at Fuyutsuki) I swear he does that to annoy me.  
  
Yui puts Shinji down, he looks over to the girl and points, he looks up at his mother for approval. But she has turned around and is busy discussing the girls chart. So he decides to walk over to the girl. He stands in front of her, and stares into her eyes, and gives her a big grin.  
  
Shinji:Hello.  
  
No answer.  
  
Shinji:Hello.  
  
Shinji seems slightly annoyed at the girl for not answering him, but that doesn't dissuade him. He takes a look around and to see if there is something that might help. He spots a bucket, he walks over, picks it up, walks back and puts it over his head. He lifts it up and looks at the girl, she was smiling. He smiles back, but he remembers other children laughing when he did it before. Determined, he drops the bucket and looks for something else, he sees a lump of clay on a table, he goes over and picks it up, back to the girl and puts it on his head, still no sound from the girl. Shinji tried a variety of other objects on his head, but there was still no laughter from Misato, and he was running out of ideas. Then he sees a bear lying in the corner, he walks over to it picks it up, takes it to the girl and puts it in her lap. She blushes. This causes Shinji to blush as well. Meanwhile Yui and Fuyutsuki have been looking on, with interest at Shinji's activities. Yui glances at her watch.  
  
Yui:I wish we could stay here for a while longer, but that test should be finished soon.  
  
Fuyutsuki:Yes I suppose we must get back.  
  
Yui walks over to Shinji and picks him up.  
  
Yui:Come on Shini we have to go now.  
  
She sees the disappointment in his eyes.  
  
Yui:Don't worry, we'll come back, now say goodbye to Misato.  
  
Shinji looks back at Misato.  
  
Shinji:Bye.  
  
Misato looks at the boy as they left, still with a smile on her face.  
  
Misato:(Quietly) Bye.  
  
The End  
  
Well what do you think, this is just a first draft. Any C&C would be great, so I can add the finishing touches to the story. I may even add this story to the True Destiny timeline, as a way of bringing Misato and Shinji closer together. As to where this story is in the timeline, it's probably set in 2004, shortly before Yui's accident, by watching episode 21 of the series you can see that Misato had made a full recovery by 2005. 


End file.
